Lucy Montgomery
Lucille "Lucy" Montgomery is a South Park original character created by the author(ess) Kootie Bomb. She debuted into the South Park fandom through Kootie Bomb's story I Love Lucy, and later appeared in several other stories on fanfiction.net. Lucy has also made it to deviantArt.com, where several fanarts are posted, depicting her. Character Inspiration Appearance-wise, Lucy's inspiration is based off of the creator herself, save a few changes. But personality-wise, Lucy was basically inspired by the attitude of a boho 60's hippie. Personality If you were to somehow meet Lucy off of the street, you would really think she's insane. Because, in her own way, she could be. Lucy is a very hyperactive girl - she talks in fast, rushed words that could sometimes be slurred by her Brooklyn accent, and tends to either ramble on and on about one subject, or skip from topic to topic alone. At a young age, she was diagnosed with a case of attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD), and her wild attitude is only for the strong-willed. Lucy is rather skilled in the arts of manipulation and deception, and uses this to her own will. So, you could easily tack her as a troublemaker, if not a hippie already. But, overall, Lucy is a kind girl - she means well (most of the time) and would love to be your friend. Appearance Lucy is a tall, athletic girl of Japanese, Chinese, Filipino, Irish, and Italian decent. She has a long, ink-black mane of thick hair that reaches just below her hips that she takes much pride in. She has a side fringe that she dyes a different color every day that goes over her right eye. Her eyes are a simple brown, with skin that is tanned from her Filipino backround. Lucy takes much pride in her appearance, and spends a very long time in the morning to supposedly perfect her self. As of clothing, Lucy is very original. She has a different "theme" for each day. For example, one day, the theme would be as simple as "Blue", where she would dress completely in blue and dye her side fringe a blue shade. But, the next day, the theme might be as complex as "Steampunk", which is self-explanatory. She has never repeated the same outfit ever since she learned to dress herself. Family and Backround Lucy's family is featured several times throughout the stories she is featured in. She is considered a flower child because both of her parents were (and kinda still are) hippies. James "Jimmy" Montgomery Lucy's father, South Park's mechanic. He is what people would consider an "All-American Man", and he really is. He used to be a full-fledged hippie of the 70s, and fondly recalls those days to his daughters. He's tall, with slick brown hair and is usually found with sunglasses over his eyes. His nationalities are Irish and Italian. Cecile "Sally" Brown-Montgomery Lucy's mother, a fortune teller and the owner of South Park's own hookah lounge. She is a Japanese immigrant, who immigrated to the United States during the hippie movement - thus converting her into a hippie, and it seems that she just can't let go of the past. She dresses in long, flowing skirts and robes, with shawls around her shoulders and chopsticks in her hair. Her nationalities are Japanese, Chinese, and Filipino. Barbara "Bugs" Montgomery Lucy's little sister, the violent friend of Ike Broflovski's. Bugs is practically the complete opposite of her elder sister - while Lucy is a peppy and happy girl, Bugs is an angry and brash child. She won't hesitate it break your bones and blacken your eyes. Lucy and Bugs share a strong case of sibling rivalry, but in the end, watch out for each other. Lucille Brown Lucy's grandmother, usually referred to as Granny Lucille or Obaa-chan. She is the woman Lucy was named after, and unlike Lucy, she prefers to be called Lucille. She is a loud, plump old woman and her granddaughters idol her completely. Granny Lucille is a fortune teller as well. Backround Lucy was born in Manhattan, New York, and lived there up until age eight, which is when her father moved their family back to his hometown - South Park, Colorado. She was lived there ever since. Friendships and relationships -- Talents Musical Instruments Lucy is known for being a talented baritone saxophone player, as well as a harmonica player. Her favorite genre to play is blues and folk. Sports Lucy is an extremely gifted hockey player, and is the captain of South Park's all-girls hockey team. She is also talented at baseball, but is known to be very brash and loud on the baseball field. Fortune-Telling She is in training under her mother and grandmother. She is most talented at tarot card readings and palm readings. Shopping Lucy would consider it a talent - and if it is, she would be very good at it. Quotes and Catchphrases *''"My name is Lucille...I don't like my name. Call me Lucy."'' *"Groovy!" *''"Don't mess with me, bitch! I'm from Manhattan, goddamnit!"'' Category:OC's